The End of a Knight
by Cybrind
Summary: Spoiler Warning: This is based on the DS version of the ending ceremony for the Jedi Knight.


**Spoiler Warning:** This is the DS version of the ending ceremony for the Jedi Knight.

* * *

**The End of a Knight**

Exiting the airlock the three stand in silence. Rys'elo shoots a troubled look in her direction. "I don't like this."

"You promised me." Kira smiles up at him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "And you promised Doc. Rusk is looking forward to this, even if he doesn't admit it. I saw him shining his antenna, horn things."

Rys'elo closes his eyes and nods once. "Let's get this over with." Accompanied by a disgruntled Scourge behind them the three make their way down the relatively deserted hallway of the Valiant passing only Republic soldiers on guard duty. Scourge doesn't say a word, his presence alone speaks volumes.

Kira glances excitedly at Rys'elo as the doors to the hall open but the two men stay silent, the unease in both is obvious by the scowl they both wear and she shoots them a warning glance. A glance they both miss or ignore.

His eyes scan the crowd warily, recognizing some of the waving, cheering folks as those he's helped over the years. Rys'elo winks at the lovely Twi'lek from Tython and she blushes as lovely as she had so long ago. The years have been good to her, allowing her to fill into a more voluptuous woman. When they were younger she was thin yet beautiful. New in her job as Matriarch she was lonely, frightened and he was more than willing to comfort her. An amused snort behind him lets him know that their exchange hadn't gone unnoticed. "Another conquest?"

"I knew Ranna back when I was training at the Temple. She betrayed me as so many women do." Rys'elo smirks when he hears Kira's exasperation.

Scourge chuckles, "How many women have you seduced over the years, _Jedi_?"

For the first time since Dromund Kaas, Rys'elo grins sincerely and shoots a glance at Lord Scourge behind him. "As many that would have me, Scourge. Unlike you, I have needs."

Kira glares at them both and Rys'elo winks. The three pause at the steps to the dais, Kira gives Rys'elo an encouraging nod and walks up the steps moving towards the left side to stand beside Doc. Doc grins sheepishly at Rys'elo, very pleased with the event.

Rys'elo looks at the dais and the faces of those standing before him. To the left are Doc and Kira, to the right are T7-O1 and Sergeant Rusk, before them are Admiral Dabrin and Master Satele Shan pompously stands behind a podium. Rys'elo's eyes narrow briefly as he meets Satele's gaze.

Satele looks at the ground before her and then back to him, silently ordering him forward. His eyebrow quirks and he's oddly reminded of their first meeting. Back on Tython years ago a teenaged boy entered the Jedi Temple for his first time, his holo-communicator buzzed and there standing in holographic splendor was Master Satele. She requested he come to her private quarters. His interest piqued, he readily agreed.

During his journey to her private quarters, his mind wandered as to the purpose of the meeting. She admitted to hearing about his affinity to the Force, his strength and potential. It was an interesting meeting where she watched him for an awkward moment yet he stood silently and endured her piercing gaze waiting for her to get to the truth of his visit. They spoke of expectations, his, hers, theirs. He left sated yet disappointed in her but he held on to a foolish hope.

They never spoke again of that encounter even after he gave her another opportunity during a Council meeting as his Master was decided. He boldly claimed she would make a more suitable teacher for him and she wavered, again. Years later, Satele is once again judging him, fearing him.

Rys'elo stubbornly waits until she frowns before stepping to the top of the dais. Satele's head rises an inch as if in triumph before speaking to the small audience gathered for this supposed impromptu ceremony. Satele masters her emotions before addressing Rys'elo. "You have saved our galaxy from destruction. The Emperor's death has turned the tide of this war."

Admiral Dabrin nods and speaks, his voice booms across the room. "Combined with our success on Corellia and the damage inflicted on Dromund Kass, the Sith are in chaos. It's glorious."

Rys'elo looks from Satele to Dabrin regretting his promise to Kira and Doc. He would have loved to avoid this farce. "I did not act alone, those who travel with me have each contributed. We have avenged the Sacking of Coruscant and the destruction of the Jedi Temple. We will tighten our grip until the last Sith is extinct and their Empire crumbles into nothing."

Admiral Dabrin swells with pride, the gleam in his eyes brightens at Rys'elo's words. "The Republic stands united in that cause. Even the neutral worlds rally to our side. It is my honor to present each of you with the Republic's highest award: the Cross of Glory."

Satele's calm facade slips momentarily under the assault of his gaze when their eyes meet again. "You will live forever as heroes of the Republic, Jedi Knight Kira Carsen.. Sergeant Fidelton Rusk.. Teeseven Ohone.. Doctor Archiban Kimble.."

Kira smirks at Doc, "Archiban? Really?"

Doc groans pleading with Kira, "Just call me Doc. Please."

Rys'elo smirks at his crew, never taking his eyes off Satele who continues as if she were not interrupted by Kira's outburst, "Even you, Lord Scourge." Satele looks down at Scourge standing at the base of the dais, hands folded across his broad chest with an unreadable expression. "Though you joined us for selfish reasons, you saved more lives than your own."

Taking a step forward, his hands balled into fists, Rys'elo stares at the woman before him, shocked and dismayed with her choice of words. "You presume to know the man's reasons for aiding me. You haven't even taken the opportunity to speak with him for any length of time, yet you're quick to pass judgement over him. This man you claim joined for selfish reasons put his life on the line to save the galaxy, turning on his own people to help me defeat the Emperor. The man is a Sith; proud, brave, and honorable. More than I can say about some Jedi I have met."

Scourge barely contains his contempt for Satele and amusement at Rys'elo's outburst. He raises a hand briefly to quiet their heated exchange. "Keep your honors, I am not a citizen of your Republic - nor am I one of the Empire. Until I am certain the Emperor left us no surprises, I will stay. Beyond that, I promise nothing."

Rys'elo glares at Satele yet speaks to Scourge, "No promise is necessary. Lord Scourge is always welcome aboard my ship."

Satele ignores the exchange, meeting Rys'elo challenging glare with her own calm. The opportunity has come at last and she relishes in it. Stepping from behind the podium she ventures towards him with a slow gait punctuated by her venomous words and haughty demeanor. "And then there is you. How do we even begin to account for the turns your life has taken since you first arrived on Tython? The dark side has cast its shadow over you. I sense your anger and ambition growing. I can no longer ignore it. I wanted so much for you to become a Jedi Master, but you are not ready."

His confident gaze is shattered in shock at her words, Rys'elo shakes his head slowly staring at her, noting the change in her stance yet it all doesn't connect within his mind. "My ambition has been to save the Republic. My ambition was to kill the Emperor. I saved Tython, I avenged Master Orgus, I did everything I was asked, I've done more for the Republic than the whole Jedi Council combined."

Rys'elo looks at her, his look hardening as the realization dawns on him and he nods slowly, "You've known, you've always known from my first day at Tython and you've waited. Before everyone here, those that I've helped, some at their most vulnerable, you humiliate me. You do so publicly so I won't retaliate.

"It doesn't matter that I was beaten and tortured by the Emperor because you sent me there. You sent me ignoring the warnings and fears of Jomar Chul and Master Jaric Kaedan. It doesn't matter that I was the only one of the strike force able to shake off his mind control and come back of my own free will to Tython and be made whole again. Nothing I've done, nothing at all would have pleased you more than my fall."

Satele bristles, "Please do not make this any harder than it is. You struck a great blow against the Sith but the war goes on. There will be other opportunities for you to prove yourself worthy."

He snorts. "Prove myself worthy? In whose eyes? Yours? I will never be worthy in your eyes." Rys'elo hands relax and he takes a deep breath. "It doesn't matter. I understand."

Admiral Dabrin is astounded by her declaration and does his best to make amends, "Master Satele, this Jedi is one of the greatest war heroes I've ever met." Rys'elo smirks at Satele. "He deserves recognition for his victories. By the authority of the Supreme Chancellor, I hereby grant you the honorary rank of Republic general."

Rys'elo's voice lowers, "You could learn from the admiral, Satele. He knows how to show his appreciation to his better."

Dabrin continues as if Rys'elo hadn't spoken. "Let me be the first to salute you." And with that, Dabrin snaps to attention, smartly salutes Rys'elo and beams at him proudly. Rys'elo nods his appreciation to Dabrin, ignoring the huff from Satele.

She hisses at Rys'elo. "We will speak of this another time." Satele steps around him to face the audience. "For now let us mourn what we have lost and celebrate all we have gained. For this one moment, the galaxy is safe. May the Force be with us." She gives a small bow of her head in a graceful sweeping motion that she's practiced over the years to perfection.

Oblivious to the awkwardness at the dais or ignoring it, the audience dutifully applauds. Slowly Rys'elo turns, reining in his anger and steps behind Satele his lips near her ear, his breath hot against her. "Bengel Morr lives and has been working for me ever since he left Tython spreading fear and death in his wake. I spared Ranna Tao'Ven and her village because I wanted her indebted to me. More importantly I have felt the hunger in you when you and I first met. Your awkward seduction notwithstanding, when I took you, felt you wrapped around me, writhing wantonly beneath me, I knew. I knew what you wanted and would have given you more had you just been woman enough to admit it."

Rys'elo moves beside Satele making sure to stay close, feeling the restrained fear and anger within her, reveling in it. Kira, Doc, Rusk and T7-O1 move forward for the 'photo-op' they were told to be prepared for. His voice remains low for her alone. "We're done, there is nothing more to speak of, now or any other time. I am no longer a pawn for you or the Jedi Council. Do not call on me again. Perhaps I should have let you burn on Tython."

Without waiting to be dismissed, Rys'elo walks off the dais pausing beside Scourge. "I'm through here. Unlike you, I am a citizen of the Republic. Unlike her," he jerks his head in Satele's direction, "I am free of the Council. As I said, you will always be welcome aboard my ship."

Rys'elo wades into the crowd nodding occasionally at a well wisher. He takes Ranna's hand in his before making his way towards the exit, "How have you been? How is the village?"

Ranna glances at their hands and lets out a relieved chuckle, "After our last..." She shakes her head and closes her eyes briefly, "They are well, the village is stronger, growing and more independent than I had imagined possible."

Rys'elo lifts her chin, "You didn't answer my first question."

She avoids his eyes and turns her head, "I've taken a husband."

"Are you happy, Ranna?" Rys'elo begins moving towards the door again urging her along with him.

"I've thought of you, we have a son. I named him Rys." Ranna blushes when he stops and looks her way.

"Ranna, when you say we..." Rys'elo watches her, she looks behind them as the others are approaching.  
Her words are rushed, "Please, he is my son, if you take-"

Rys'elo wraps his arms around her laughing, holding her close. His companions all stop allowing them this private moment in silent confusion. "I would not do that to you, but may I meet him?"

She relaxes in his embrace, "Yes, I think he'd like that." Ranna looks at him, relief flooding her eyes. "I didn't know how to tell you or if I even should. There is one more thing you should know." She drops her gaze in a panic.

"Talk to me, Ranna, what is it?" Rys'elo already knows yet waits for her to say it.

"No one knows who his father is." Ranna steps back and he pulls her back towards him. She looks up hesitantly and nods at his grin, "I will tell him."

"Teeseven, see that Ranna has our holocom." T7-O1 beeps in response and Rys'elo nods. "If you need me for anything, give me a call. I'll be in touch before I come visit."

"Rys'elo, I..." Ranna presses a holographic image into his hand. "I'll see you soon." She nods at the others and makes her escape leaving Rys'elo with the image of a Twi'lek boy grinning up at him.

His companions step closer to view the image and Rys'elo chuckles softly. "You were right, Kira. I don't regret coming tonight."


End file.
